marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Camille Benally (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Cammi | Aliases = The Littlest Space-Pirate, Raygun Space Girl, Cammihawk, Little Space Marine | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; Drax the Destroyer, | Relatives = Mavis Benally (mother); Arthur Douglas (foster parent) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bagalia; formerly Anchorage, Alaska; Murderworld; mobile in space; Coot's Bluff, Alaska | Gender = Female | Height = 4'7" | Weight = 80 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Extraterrestrial tribal tattoos on her shoulders and biceps | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Coot's Bluff, Alaska | Creators = Keith Giffen; Mitch Breitweiser | First = Drax the Destroyer #1 | Quotation = The only person I ever loved was a green skinned deathdealer named Drax. He stole me away from my drunk mom, kept me around for a minute, then abandoned me in space so he could go murder some guy. And that's the nicest thing anyone ever did for me. | Speaker = Cammi | QuoteSource = Avengers Arena Vol 1 14 | HistoryText = Origin & Drax Camille "Cammi" Benally was an average, 10-year-old human girl with an absent father and an abusive alcoholic of a mother in the small town of Coot's Bluff, Alaska. She encountered Drax the Destroyer when a prison ship he was on board crash landed on Earth just outside of her town. Cammi befriended Drax and protect Coot's Bluff from Paibok, Lunatik, and the Blood Brothers. During the battle, Drax gained a new body. A second prison ship later arrived and arrested both Drax and Cammi. After arriving on Xandar, Cammi joined with Drax, Nova, and the other Guardians of the Galaxy to take on Annihilus and his Wave. Murderworld After the Annihilation War, Cammi separated from Drax and became a space bandit. For eighteen months, she committed crimes against the Badoon, Kree, Shi'ar, and several others planets, races, and empires. She was eventually apprehended by S.W.O.R.D. while stealing from a Shi'ar Warhawk. Cammi was interrogated by Special Agent Abigail Brand, who offered to "lose" her and return her to Earth rather than extradite her to another's jurisdiction. Cammi adamantly requested not to be returned to Earth, but before the interrogation could progress further, Cammi was abducted by Arcade. Along with fifteen other young superheroes, Cammi was brought to Murderworld by Arcade for a all out death match. Cammi almost immediately separated from the others and began setting traps and spying on other camps to protect herself. She formed a temporary alliance with Darkhawk before he disappeared, and was saved by Nico and Chase of the Runaways, with whom she formed an alliance. From then on she struggled to keep the peace among the other participants and was forced to take Chase by surprise and break his leg so that she could remove the Darkhawk amulet from him and stop Nico from killing Cullen Bloodstone. Chase stopped the battle between them because Hazmat was losing control over her powers and was going to explode. Reptil turned into a dinosaur form to carry Hazmat out into the water away from everyone else. Apex tried to attack all the remaining survivors with the entire arsenal that Arcade had at his disposal, and because Chase was immobilized, Cammi returned the Darkhawk amulet to him to make him able to fight again. After Death Locket killed Apex, the survivors were rescued and were treated by paramedics and Avengers while Cammi was treated by agent Abigail Brand. Undercover Over the course of the next few months Camille would try her best to blend in with normal society, having gotten back together with her mother Mavis. The weight of mundane living was slowly eating away at her sense of self however as she would regularly sit through her parent's personal help talk meetings in order to make her family reunion work. Eventually however her longing for adventure and redemption would lead her to seek out the other surviving teen heroes in response to Cullen's more erratic behavior posted on the web. Worried about their brother in battle, she and the rest of them reconnoitered back at House Bloodstone to check up on him after Anachronism sent out the call when he last lost sight of Cullen, still broken and bitterly obsessed with revenge. The crew tracked down his last whereabouts near of Bagalia City, where his latest video showed him leaping into a pit without wearing his Bloodstone Ring. When they got there and were spotted by young supervillains upon their entry into enemy territory. They were all shocked and surprised to find Cullen alive and well, partying in a bachelor pad owned by Arcade. Cammi was just as disoriented by his behavior as everyone else but chose to mingle at the party to take her mind off of things alongside Hazmat and Aiden. She grew more and more distressed by how easily everyone else was taken in the the festivities when approached by senior members of the villain league, wanting to leave in that instant. She and the others were persuaded by Bloodstone to accompany him to murder their tormentor, Arcade, at a lavish new Murderworld galla. Initially Camille was livid at Cullen for wrapping them up in a hot mess where rich billionaires murdered each other at the behest of their insane benefactors' bloodsport, but was quickly dissuaded by Nico who retorted that they all needed closure in order to heal. After they were assailed by Arcade himself, who still had all of his powers from the previous Murderworld Arena he trapped them in; Death Locket managed to cut power and connectivity to his suit's systems. She and the rest of her compatriots proceeded to pummel him mercilessly, but was stunned and horrified when a previously-comatose Hazmat outright eviscerated him in cold blood right in front of them, to which she voiced concerns as to how their outright killing a man on a live, global television broadcast would most definitely land them all in jail or worse, right around the time a S.H.I.E.L.D. capture team blew open the doors and arrested everyone. While imprisoned, Cammi's mother visited her in jail to give moral support, stating that no matter how bad things were, her daughter was the only reason she got up out of bed in the mornings; only for her and the rest of her friends to be snatched away via teleportation spell courtesy of Daimon Hellstrom, wherein she and others were cordially invited by Baron Zemo to luxurious eats with an invitation to their supervillain gathering. Feeling baited by everything that had happened so far Takeda, Aiden, and herself ruminated on their options presented to them. Either reject The Masters generosity and be arrested again, or stick with them and become true supervillains. After hearing their idea to join up as undercover spies however, Camille flatly rejected the offer and decided to head home before things went south, only to be intercepted and detained again by Constrictor for rejecting the offer. Back in lockup she spent the next span of time digging a hole in the wall in order to escape, only to find her exit lead directly to the Master's of Evil's main penthouse and that Arcade was in fact still alive. As the Masters and their new acolytes began their endgame after stealing a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and crippling their organization's worldwide network with they're help. Cammi managed to escape and somehow snuck aboard before they took off to terrorize the world. She and Arcade worked out how to siphon Murderworld's God Mode setting through the commandeered warship's mainframe into her own space suit, but was snatched by Constrictor and Madame Masque scant moments after the download finished, both of whom were impressed by her achievements thus far. With the application in full swing, Cammille managed to depose Zemo and his entire crew while using his live feed to reveal how she and her friends-turned-criminals initially infiltrated his order to find some kind of redemption from their atrocious past. She revealed that Arcade was still alive, but shamed the public for judging kids for wanting to kill their jailer while they watched his stream of the massacres in complacency on their cozy armchairs, before giving a final heartfelt farewell to her mother and flying off into space under her own power, admitting as she no longer felt she belonged on Earth. Mercenary Adventures Over the coarse of her explorations, Cammi eventually partnered up with space adventurer Planet Terry and coming into service of Pip the Troll, forming a mercenary crew. She and Terry went to capture Drax to cash in on a bounty Pip had put on him. While feigning leaving him in peace, she had actually stashed several Cryo-Fusion detonators on Drax's ship, flash-freezing everyone onboard. While the two conversed in the brig of her partner's spaceship, she told him about her time stuck in Arcade's Murder World arena. When Drax commented on her trying to capture him, she assured him it was nothing personal, reinforcing the fact she did capture him. Drax responded by ripping a hole in the side of his captors' ship, miles above planetary surface, where she followed him outside gun blazing, only realizing what she'd done until her score spelled it out to her. After being rescued by Planet Terry, they both make surface fall in time to catch Pip's explanation of why he put the hit out on Douglas in the first place. With everything now full circle Cammi, Pip, and Terry help Drax escort the remaining kids in his care back to their respective home planets. Along the way they're attacked by space pirates where Cammi and Terry jest about Drax not knowing they cannot communicate while in an airless vacuum. After depositing the princess in Drax's care whom Pip wanted safeguarded for a reward, she and the rest of the crew ruminated on why various other bounty hunters were still after him, she mentioned her time back in the arena she lived through. Saying what got her through the darkness was thinking about what he would've done in that situation, only to realize just how empty such a life truly is and she pitied him for it. Together with Planet Terry and Pip, Cammi joined Yondu's mercenary band, the Ravagers. They became involved with a group of refugees from an alien species who had the natural ability to materialize their prayers into diamonds, helping them move from planet to planet to escape Chargazel's Raiders. They eventually settled on Ego the Living Planet, where the Asgardians of the Galaxy stumbled into them. Shortly afterwards, the Raiders assaulted the refugee camp, but the two groups worked together to repel them. They parted ways afterwards; the Ravangers remained on Ego while the Asgardians continued their way. Cammi eventually joined a different entourage, the Cosmic King's pirate crew, but didn't have much of a relationship with them. After claiming some stuff from a destroyed Shi'ar prison, including a skull, she begun minding her own stuff, while listening to music, unbeknownst to her that the skull begun killing all of the crew in order to reform his own body. After discovering the corpse of the captain, she faced the Cosmic Ghost Rider. He destroyed the entire ship and used his Penance Stare on her, but she was immune, since she hadn't any terrible sin. | Powers = None. According to DNA samples taken from Cammi by S.W.O.R.D., Cammi possesses no superhuman abilities; she is not a mutant, cyborg, mutate, mystic mutate, alien, hybrid, or a clone. Her genes aren't radioactive, she hasn't been possessed, supercharged, or artificially enhanced in any way, shape, or form. She was stated to have a "Local" threat level by the Nova Corps. | Abilities = Advanced Unarmed Combat: She possesses an uncanny skill with hand-to-hand combat, able to take on and best well trained S.W.O.R.D. operatives, having impressed Abigail by doing so singlehanded. With impressive skill and strength enough to shatter bone, all while under the rigors of zero-gravity. Gymnastics: She also possesses great agility, able to perform a handstand in zero-gravity, climb trees with ease, and fall from a significant height without sustaining any visible injury. Survival instincts: She also possesses keen survival instincts, most likely gleaned from both life in the Alaskan wilderness, and during her tenure under Drax the Destroyer. She knows how to set traps, make tactical observations and formulate strategies on the fly, hunt and track prey or opponents, use the environment to her advantage, manipulate others for her benefit, make split-decision judgement calls, and avoid detection in a wilderness environment. Nonverbal Communication Specialist: Having spent the better part of her life conning Badoon on a spice outpost, she picked up how to read a person's character with a glance. Able to discern their emotions, tics, psychology just as soon as she looks at them. Saying compared to reading their inner eyelid twitches, human facial expressions are as subtle as a Jumbotron and later Cammie displayed a even deeper/higher level of psychological analysis via eye contact when she was able to "see" the "Big Ugly One" locked up behind Cullen Bloodstone eyes. Pilot: She as also managed to comprehend advanced alien piloting controls and spacecraft controls, simply from having played video-games for most of her childhood. Poker Face: She also has, what Abigail Brand refers to as "One Hell of a Poker Face," which allows her a resilience to both torture, physical and psychological as well. Alien Tech Intuition: Cammi boasts an innate understanding of extraterrestrial equipment and munitions, able to wield a laser pistol or other such high-grade munitions. Easily gaining an instant understanding of the Shi'ar Raptor Android she temporarily commandeered with ease. Escape Artistry: Camille is also a skilled escapist, having been able to slip out of a decommissioned S.H.I.E.L.D. brig through unknown means all by her lonesome. Skilled Marksmen: Benally is a particularly sharp shooter with a handheld pistol, able to blow out the kneecap of a participant in Arcade's new Murderworld campaign without even looking. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Spacesuit: Her spacesuit not only protects her from environmental extremes, but also holds a variety of extraneous functions, such as thermal scanners and infrared vision. Recently, she acquired Arcade's Murderworld powers, but unlike Arcade, she is not limited to any location (possibly because of the nanomachines' programming and tech wear combined with her alien space suit). She is easily at a cosmic level of power. Other powers demonstrated by Arcade included: * Teleportation * Matter Manipulation * Super strength * Healing * Flight ** Interstellar Travel * Space Support * Energy Projection * Weather Control | Transportation = Jetpack: Cammi is to fly via an advanced jetpack. | Weapons = Energy Rifle: Cammi wields a high powered buster cannon in her pursuit of Drax the destroyer and other space faring adventures. Silencer Pistol Anti-Personnel Mines: She uses a number of anti-personnel mines, ranging from simple pressure-activated ones, to advanced voice-activated mines. The command code to deactivate the latter is "Waldorf". Energy Daggers: Cammi sports collapsible energized blades which she can use in hand to hand situations. These luminescent stilettos are potent enough to pierce a Raptor droids chassis and extract it's chest amulet. Formerly: Plasma Pistol: Owned a potent handheld energy gun. * Darkhawk Amulet ** Conscious Transfer: Cammi can transfer her conscious into an alien android while at the same time, switch the robotic body's place with that of her own body wherever she is at any time. * Darkhawk Android: The Darkhawk Android possesses numerous superhuman capabilities: ** Superhuman Strength: it can bench press 5-7 tons. ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability: Darkhawk is superhumanly durable; capable of shrugging off physical impacts, energy blasts, and most artillery fire. ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Armament Conjuration: The Android can summon weapons from the extra-dimensional expanse from whence they came, or manifest desired munitions from its own body at will. ** Flight: The retractable glider wings under the arms allow it to glide on air currents. Darkhawk's can also fly at speeds that let them fly from New York to California in only a matter of hours. ** Self-Repair: Even major injuries to the Darkhawk's body can be repaired by switching back & forth between their original forms; the Darkhawk's body teleports back to its holding space on the Tree of Shadows in Null Space, where it can be repaired almost instantly. ** Superhuman Vision: Darkhawk has telescopic and infra-red vision. ** Force Field: Cammie can utilize a circular wafer-thin force field. ** Concussive Blasts: it can fire blasts of destructive dark energy from the amulet on the chestplating. ** Mode Shifting: Talons can morph their bodies into a host of augmentative forms. Becoming transparent, doubling body armor, projecting greater weaponry, etc. | Notes = * Cammi used to cut herself. | Trivia = * Cammi was ten-years-old when she first met Drax, and disappeared with him for more than two years. She was thirteen as of . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gymnasts Category:Comic Awareness Category:Local Threat Level Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Technology Category:Pilots Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Normal Strength Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Intuitives Category:Weak Durability Category:Force Field Category:Armor Users Category:No Energy Projection Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Spacecraft Category:Flight Category:Matter Manipulation